


Amore bruciante

by crackpairingfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 16th Century CE, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Burning, Drabble, F/M, Fire, Good witch, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingfan/pseuds/crackpairingfan
Summary: AU Siamo alla fine del 1600. Ivy è una strega condannata a morte e Henry il suo innamorato, costretto ad assistere alla sua esecuzione.Dal giochino della "storia in tre frasi" che ogni tanto gira su FB. Forse queste sono un po' di più, ma dettagli xd
Relationships: Henry Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey
Kudos: 1





	Amore bruciante

Aveva sempre saputo che lei era diversa da tutte le altre ed era stato proprio questo a colpirlo e a farlo innamorare.  
E ora che tutti avevano scoperto il suo segreto, che era una strega, si aspettavano che la rinnegasse e la dimenticasse, come avevano già fatto loro, dimenticando tutto il bene che lei aveva portato negli anni.  
Ma Henry non era come gli altri e, mentre le fiamme lambivano le vesti della sua adorata Ivy, non distolse gli occhi da quelli di lei, che ricambiò lo sguardo. E mentre il fuoco la consumava lentamente, l'ultimo pensiero e l'ultima parola di lei furono per lui.


End file.
